Their Story
by LassoThatFurry
Summary: Sharing their one and only Story, Kagome and Inuyasha's False Love.
1. More Blind than the Old Man Himself

"You know what sucks?"

"Hm?"

"Not being able to find a girl."

"You mean like a boyfriend - girlfriend thing?"

"Of course. What else?"

She sighed. "Well, sometimes they're right in front of you."

It was his turn to sigh. "If you're talking about the stars -"

"No."

There was silence.

They paused.

The wind blew wild.

Leaves spread out like wildfire.

It was midnight.

"We should head back."

"Eh?"

The girl repeated.

"Why? I thought you wanted to sleep here for the night."

The girl bit her bottom lip. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Besides," he paused and reached into a bag. "I didn't bring this all for nothing."

She smiled. "Of course. Let us rest for the night."

And so they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: More Blind than the Old Man Himself<strong>

"We should go to the beach today."

"Hm?"

"Remember?" The boy said, with a bit of happiness. "I told you I wanted to take you to the beach. And today would be the perfect day."

"I suppose." The girl said, a bit surprised.

"Well, don't stand there. Let's get ready."

"R-right..."

**At the beach**

"This is nice." The girl said.

"Eh, I suppose. I expected it to be a bit warmer today."

She winced, heard the doubt in his voice. She shrugged, remembering that it was his idea.

"Try to enjoy it at least."

He shrugged, too. "Okay."

They both sat down, looking at the water. They both wandered aimlessly, thinking about their trials, their future, the obstacles.

"I don't think I'd enjoy being alone in the future."

The girl looked at him. "Is that so?"

"Yeah... I'd want to marry. Have a kid."

"Seems like you've got your whole future settled."

"No. Not entirely. I'd have to find 'her' first. Then I can start preparing."

The girl sighed again.

_This was just like the old days. Before we met._

_ We talked of our future. Our careers. Our challenges. Everything._

_I hated when he mentioned stuff like this though._

_I still loved him, but he didn't seem to have a care in the world. He was blind than the average blind man himself._

"You know what sucks?"

"Hm?" he asked.

"When the one you love doesn't notice a thing."

"Oh, tell me about. I was with this chick the other day and -"

"No." The girl interrupted.

He winced, and then looked at her as if he realized. "I.."

"Let's just go get something to drink. I'm drained." The girl interrupted.

"Fine."

And so they did.

* * *

><p>"Hum..." The girl hummed to herself quietly.<p>

"Stop it." He said.

"Stop what?"

"Don't give me that. I know when something is wrong. Tell me."

The girl paused as she took a sip of her drink. "It's nothing."

He frowned. "Please? It's bothers me when you're in a bad mood."

"Well, don't worry about it. It's complicated."

"How complicated?"

She made up a lie. "Family."

"Oh.." He paused. "I'm sorry. I hope things get better."

She bent her straw as she thought to herself.

"So," The girl changed the subject. "Anything else you want to do today?"

"Well, I thought we could walk around the area. And I know they sell "it" here. I thought I'd buy you once since you always wanted one."

"Oh," The girl paused again. "Well, alright. Let's walk around."

And so they did.

* * *

><p>"So, how about heading back to my house?" He asked.<p>

"I suppose." She responded.

"Well, cool. C'mon."

**Few Minutes Later**

Considering that this was our fifth time hanging out, I've come to make myself at home when I visited his house. Warm. Cozy. It was decent.

"So... did you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure. But this time, you choose."

"Well alright, make yourself at home while I put this in."

The girl sat down on the couch, grabbed a pillow, and held it against her chest.

"You must be exhausted." He said while inserting the disc.

"It's alright. I can manage to stay up."

He looked back at her, and then looked away. "It's okay if you uh... sleep here. Well, I mean, taking a nap."

"I probably might. Thank you."

He nodded and then sat down on the couch as he finished.

The previews played. About five previews. When the movie began, the girl fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"I know... but we've done this before."<p>

"Please, just give it another try. Maybe this time we'll last longer..."

The girl heard voices as she slowly awoke from her sleep.

She turned her head and throughout the window, she could see the midnight sky.

It was 1:30 a.m.

"Seems I overslept." She whispered.

She laid still and kept quiet, then heard the voices again.

"Please... give it a chance. I miss you."

"But I," The boy began. "...I'm trying to lay off for a while. I need a break. And besides, we can't talk about this now. I have a guest here."

"But she's asleep. Please? Can we talk about this now?"

The girl heard the boy sigh. "She just came. This is my fifth time hanging out with her. I want to make the best of what we have now."

"But don't you want to spend time with me, too?"

"I've known you longer than her. I see you everyday in school. And I only see her NOW. We're on break for three weeks, and I'd want to spend time with her. When we return from break, I won't have time to hang out with her for as long as I want to."

"Are you telling me you have a thing for her? What about us?"

The boy paused. "Just don't. I don't need this now, okay? I just need a break."

The girl tensed. "Maybe I should leave..."

"Well okay," The mysterious voice said. "I guess I'll see you later then?"

The boy nodded. "See you later."

The girl laid back down and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps cross the living room, heard the door open, and close shut.

She opened her eyes again. Her heart was beating fast.

_What was this feeling?_

The girl sat up, knocked the pillows to the floor, but still held the blanket.

"You're awake."

The girl turned her head. Her heart thumped faster.

"Yeah..."

The boy sat down next to her. "Hopefully your parents don't mind you sleeping over?"

"No, it's okay. I told them before I left."

"I see..."

Silence.

They both paused.

The boy broke the silence. "Did you ..."

The girl nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I should be apologizing. I left you here alone, talking to someone else."

The girl shook her head. "It's okay. It's understandable.."

The boy nodded and laid back. He sighed, looking at the television screen.

"Aren't you tired?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. I'll be heading to sleep soon." He paused. "Do you want to sleep in -"

The girl shook her head. "I'm okay here. You can sleep in your room."

"Well okay." He got up, stretched, and looked at her. "Well, Goodnight."

The girl looked at him as he walked down the hallway. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done. Thanks for reading. r&amp;r.<strong>


	2. The Truth Hurts Sometimes

The girl woke at seven in the morning.

The morning air-filled the living room.

Complete silence.

"It's cold..." She whispered.

The girl sat up and held on to the blanket.

The television was still on.

The heater pulled through.

Something felt odd.

"I should be heading back home." She whispered once more.

"Oh, are you sure? Don't you want to wait 'till he comes back?"

The girl turned around.

It was Alyssa.

"Oh, Good morning. When did you get here?"

Alyssa smiled. "Don't worry, Darling. It wasn't too long since my arrival. Besides, he left early for work." Alyssa sat down next to the girl and continued.

"He called me in so I could watch you."

The girl sighed. "I'm sorry."

Alyssa giggled. "Haha, it's okay. I had nothing else better to do anyhow."

The girl smiled.

Alyssa was his friend. A fair, well - drawn female. Long black hair. Ice - blue eyes. Accurate about almost everything. Likeable for the most part.

The girl had liked Alyssa, partly because she was his only friend that accepted her for who she was.

The others lacked interest or didn't find her appearance fitting.

Alyssa looked over at her side. "So, you gonna hit the road or are you going to stay?"

The girl relaxed. "I guess I should stay. Wait till he gets back, y'know."

Alyssa smiled. "Great. Because I already made plans for us."

"Oh?"

"Get ready. We have lots to do today."

**Chapter two: The Truth Hurts Sometimes**

"You know, he's been wanting me to buy you a swimming suit." Alyssa said while driving down the road.

The girl blushed. "Why is that?"

Alyssa shrugged. "Something about making other dudes jealous when you two are at the beach. He says he wants you to look cute."

The girl paused. "I don't know about that."

Alyssa sighed. "Tell me about it."

Alyssa stopped the car as she put it into parking.

"We can shop for that later. For now, let's enjoy ourselves."

The girl nodded. "Okay."

**Hours later**

Alyssa kept her eyes still on the girl.

How I pity her so. The poor darling. Why would he do something like this to her? To an innocent girl like ...

The girl blinked in surprise. "This is a bit too much, isn't it?"

Alyssa smiled. "Nah, besides, you did look cute in it. I'm telling you, men prefer the two - piece."

"I guess, but," The girl paused, pulling out the top. "I don't know. It seems a bit too much ..."

Alyssa laughed. "Sometimes you gotta let yourself be free. Don't be nervous or shy. You look good in it anyways."

The girl put the swim-suit back in. "Thanks."

Alyssa stopped. She looked at the girl one last time, then looked down.

There was silence.

The girl felt uncomfortable.

She looked down, too, as if she knew what Alyssa was going to say.

Alyssa sighed. "You should know this by now..."

The girl paused. Of course she knew. There was nothing to hide from. Nothing to lie about.

They both knew.

Alyssa saw the pain. She regretted what she had said. But she wanted the girl to know. So she wouldn't hurt like she did.

"I underestimated you."

The girl sighed. "I kind of knew it from the start. It was obvious."

Alyssa smiled. "I'm glad. You're a lot smarter than I expected."

The girl smiled small.

Alyssa sighed once more. "I know it's tough. Sometimes I don't know why I still talk to him..." She laughed a bit. "He messed me up pretty badly, too."

"I'm sorry."

Alyssa shook her head. "Nah, it was in the past. I'm just hoping he doesn't ruin you."

The girl smiled. "Well, I don't think you should worry. He's trying to move on. He mentioned a new girl a few days before."

Alyssa shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think I should pity the girls he's messed with as much as I should pity him, himself. I feel as if he will never find a girl."

"Because he struggles to keep a relationship, right?"

Alyssa nodded. "He could be diagnosed with a certain phobia in the future. Anuptaphobia, probably."

The girl shifted uncomfortably this time.

"I know." Alyssa paused. "But I'm hoping he does find the right girl."

The girl nodded. "Yeah..."

Alyssa saw the pain again.

"Look, I know it's hard. I know you still love him. And he probably doesn't notice it. I know you two had a thing before. And darling, I remember he used to talk about you all the time." Alyssa and the girl laughed, but it died away. "But we can't cling to the past."

The girl tensed, but knew it was truth. The truth hurt sometimes.

"I can only wish the best for him." The girl said.

Alyssa nodded. "Me, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Check Mark.<strong>

**R&R.**

**Thanks! **


	3. Just Let Go

**Chapter Three: Just Let Go**

* * *

><p>They arrived back at his house at five.<p>

The sun had already set.

The cool air was settling in.

"I hope things go well for you." Alyssa said.

"I don't know what you mean."

Alyssa smiled, but it was sad. "I know you're hurting. There will come a point where we all have to move on, right?"

The girl sighed. "I think I know where you are going with this."

Alyssa patted her back. "Well, I'll come pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

"I thought him and I were going to the beach tomorrow?"

"Haha, you guys are supposed to. But yanno, I'd like to hang out more with you. You're pretty cool to hang with." Alyssa paused and then winked at her. "Maybe find a new boyfriend for you. How about that?"

"Well I don't know about that..." The girl felt her cheeks flushing.

"Haha. I bet you will. You looked cute in that bathing suit."

The girl laughed. "Well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Alyssa smiled again. "Well alright, darling." Alyssa hugged her and then left.

The girl was left alone.

"I suppose I should clean up..."

**A few hours later**

"I suppose I should pack up." The girl said.

She still felt sad. Had remorse. Sorrow.

She felt as if she had a certain phobia.

Anuptaphobia.

Maybe.

The girl packed all her clothes.

Pj's. Toothbrush. Perfume. Deodorant.

"So, yeah, that's what happened."

"Aww, how cute."

The girl paused. She heard voices within' the other room.

"He's back ..."

_... with another girl._

"Yeah, but that's what happened."

"Well, that's adorable."

"Really?" the boy said.

"Yeah."

Then there was silence.

The girl then heard noises.

Kissing noises.

The girl trembled. "I should text Alyssa ..."

And so she did.

* * *

><p>The girl was nervous.<p>

She texted Alyssa to pick her up.

But she couldn't cross the room.

Not with him and his new girlfriend making out.

"Maybe..."

The girl had to make him notice that she was still there.

She dropped her purse on the floor.

A loud thump.

"What was that?" The boy asked.

"What does it matter?" the other voice said.

"I don't know ..."

"Come on..."

The girl heard them kissing again.

She clenched her fists. "The hell with those two."

She picked up her bag and made her way toward the living room.

And she found them.

Him and his new girlfriend sat there.

Looking at one another.

Holding hands.

The girl passed the room like it was nothing, but the boy stopped her.

"Oh, wait ...! There she is. The girl I told you about."

The girl paused. She looked at him, trying not to look at him with disgust.

"Oh, well of course. It's nice to meet you. My name is ..."

The girl nodded. "Nice to meet you as well."

The boy noticed the bags. "Where you headed to?"

The girl looked down at her feet, where the bags laid still. "I'm spending the night over at Alyssa's house."

"Wait, why?"

"She invited me to sleep over..."

"But I thought you wanted to hang here for a while."

"Well, it's just for one night. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Well alright." The boy paused, and then smiled.

But his smile was not a smile.

It was weak.

Pathetic.

"Well, Goodnight."

The girl nodded her head as she reached for the front door.

Without another word, she left.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT? Of course it is! <strong>

**My apologies. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**R&R.**

**Thanks**!


End file.
